


The Most Important Things

by CyrusBreeze



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protect trans kids, Trans Male Character, happy pride!, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: Vic meets the most important person in Lucas’s life for the first time.





	The Most Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head forever. And I figured what better time to work on it than the present. 
> 
> I hate the title so much though 
> 
> Also, it’s Pride month! Ergo, we love queer characters. (I mean, I love queer characters every day of every month.) 
> 
> And Lucas is the best, most supportive dad out there. We Stan. Also, I love writing accepting parents because my ‘rents will never accept that they have a son so.....

“What if he hates me?” Vic asks. She’s fidgeting as she shoves the third batch of cookies info the oven. She’s been stress baking all day, much to Lucas's amusement.

“He won’t,” Lucas says causally, from where he’s working on paperwork. “Noah is literally the most laid back kid in the world, and you’re very likable.”

Vic had been surprised when Lucas had told her one day, a month into their actual relationship that he was the father of a fourteen year old. His custody situation was complicated. Vic remembers vividly the day Lucas told her. 

-X- 

_“So,” Lucas says, taking a bite of his usual mildly stale breakfast bagel. Apparently, he had a thing for stale bread._

_“Yes?” Vic responds, taking her own bite of her eggy thing._

_“I wasn’t sure if I should tell you this, but I, uh, I think things are getting serious, and if this is more than sex, then we should probably talk about it,” Lucas rambles._

_“What is it?” Vic asks, suddenly concerned._

_Lucas grabs his phone and quickly unlocks it. “I have a son,” Lucas says. “He’s fourteen, and he’s the most important person in my life. So, uh, if that’s a dealbreaker for you, then, uh, we’ll have to end things before they go any further. But he’s a really awesome kid, and he’s respectful and smart and supper sweet and just...” Lucas trails off._

_Vic swallows. She hadn’t been expecting to hear this of all things. But it’s sweet. Lucas is beaming even now._

_Vic glances at the picture. It’s a picture of the Lucas and his son. They’re at a football game._

_“You two look just alike,” Vic notes._

_The only difference is that the kid’s hair is a paler blonde, and it’s straighter than Lucas’s waves._

_Lucas laughs. “We get that a lot. His name’s Noah.”_

_“Noah,” Vic says._

_They’re both quiet._

_“So...” Lucas prods. “Dealbreaker?” He sounds genuinely nervous._

_Vic hasn’t ever dated a guy with a kid before, but she’s not opposed to it._

_“I’m okay,” she says honestly. “Do I get to meet this Noah?”_

_“Not yet,” Lucas says. “He’s in Australia until just after the new year.”_

_“Australia?” Vic says, raising both eyebrows curiously. She knew that Lucas was originally from Australia, but he had moved here when he was a teenager, so Vic wondered the circumstance._

_“Custody is kind of a mess,” Lucas admits. “I met Eva when I visiting Australia around 20 years ago,” he begins. “She ended up moving here after she got accepted to grad school at the University of Washington. After we got divorced, she stayed here because of Noah. But about three years ago, she had to move back to Australia to take care of her parents. Her mother has dementia and her father had Parkinson’s, and they needed someone to coordinate care. Her brother lives here, but he and his wife are caring for her ailing parents, and he couldn’t move, so the burden fell on her. We didn’t want Noah to have to literally move continents, so he stayed here. She has custody during Christmas and summer.”_

_“Sounds like a lot of flying for Noah,” Vic pauses thoughtfully. “And for you.”_

_“Eva’s brother lives in Los Angeles, and he flies home every year, so he and Noah usually fly together during Christmas. I drop him off at the beginning of the summer, and I usually visit family in Australia. Then, Eva flies back with him at the end of the summer. It’s more flying than I’d like, but it works for us, and most importantly, Noah. But he’s a good kid. He takes it all in stride.”_

_Vic smiles at Lucas._

-X- 

“You made cookies,” Lucas continued. “He’d be a fool not to love you. The way to that kid’s heart is through his stomach. I’m picking up some pizza on the way home, so you don’t have to cook.” Lucas gave her a quick kiss. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Vic grimaces as Lucas walks out the door. 

She’s still nervous. She really likes Lucas, and she doesn’t want to screw this up, doesn’t want Noah to hate his dad’s much younger new girlfriend. 

She hasn’t cared this much about making a good impression in a long time. And it’s with a fourteen year old. 

Vic breathes deeply. She can do this. 

-X- 

Noah isn’t a fan of awkward conversations in the car, but they’re better than awkward ones over the phone, Noah figures. 

Noah was sleeping when Dad left for work this morning, and then he had gone over to Sean’s house to play video games, so although he had been home for almost 4 days, he and dad hadn’t actually talked. 

“So,” Dad says, and Noah knows almost instantly that it’s going to be awkward. “I have some news for you.” 

Noah hums in acknowledgment. 

“First things first,” Dad begins. “The endocrinologist called me the day after Christmas,” he says. 

At that, Noah beams. They’ve been waiting for an appointment ever since Noah’s therapist referred them in October. 

“You have an appointment for a blood check on the 25th,” Dad continues. “And after that, you’ll meet with them once more on the 8th of February and they’ll start talking about testosterone options. 

Noah pumps his fist in the air gleefully, nearly hitting the roof of the car in his joy. “That’s awesome!”

“I knew you’d be excited,” Dad says with a smile. “I haven’t told your Mum yet so you can tell Steven and her when you call her.” 

“That’s so cool!” Noah cheers. He’s not been this excited about well... anything since he got his name and gender marker changed on his passport. 

Noah looks out the window and watches the scenery pass by. It feels like home. Noah loved Australia, but Seattle is where he grew up. The space needle is as familiar to him as the back of his hand. Some things never change. 

Although, some things do. 

“So, I have one more thing to talk to you about,” Dad says tentatively. 

“Is it about your girlfriend?” Noah asks. 

Dad coughs. “How’d you know about that?”

“I found some lipstick and eye liner in your bathroom when I was looking for some soap,” Noah says with a smirk. “And I figured you aren’t moonlighting as a drag queen. So, girlfriend?” 

Dad chuckles. “Yes,” he says. “I have a girlfriend.” 

“Nice,” Noah says. “Is she hot?” 

Dad flounders. 

It’s still awkward at times, talking about girls to Dad. He’s still getting used to this whole thing. 

It took Dad a lot longer to get used to the idea of Noah being Noah. Noah had very much been a Daddy’s girl before everything. (Even if he was a daddy’s girl who loved baseball, trucks, and mud.) It took dad awhile to adjust when Noah came out at 7 years old. (Not that Dad didn’t adjust. Heck, he’s the reason the Seattle Fire Department now has a float in the Seattle pride parade.) It took awhile, and now it’s still awkward talking about girls with Dad. (It’s far easier talking boys with Mum, But that’s a different situation altogether.)

“She is very pretty,” Dad finally says. 

Noah smiles. “What’s her name?” 

“Victoria,” Dad answers, and his face breaks out into a grin. “She’s just so funny and smart and sharp and outspoken and.... She’s amazing.” 

“Sounds like it,” Noah says. His dad looks extremely happy. It’s a good look on him. Not that Dad isn’t happy when it’s just him and Noah, by dad’s got that little twinkle in his eye. “lemme guess,” Noah says l deadpan. “She’s at your house ready to meet me.” 

“Only if you want to,” Dad replies, which isn’t an answer. 

“Are you going to text her and make her go home if I say no?” Noah says fecitiously. 

Dad frowns. 

“I’m kidding,” Noah says quickly. “If She makes you smile like that, then I’d love to meet her. Besides, when I met Mom’s husband for the first time, they’d already moved in together.” (Not that it was Mom’s idea; Steven’s home had been destroyed by wildfire and they ended up moving in together.)

Dad smiles again. “You’re a pest,” he says. 

Noah laughs out loud. “But I’m your pest,” He says. He grins. “It’s good to be home.” 

Dad rubs his hair.

-X-

The door opens as Vic is placing the last batch of cookies into an airtight container. 

Lucas enters first, carrying two boxes of pizza, and then in comes Noah. He looks almost exactly like his picture, except his hair is colored a bright blue. 

His eyes are focused lazily on his phone, and he barely looks up as he steps through the threshold of the door. 

Lucas sets the boxes of pizza on the counter, and then he looks panicked. 

“Noah,” Lucas says. And Noah sighs, clicks off his phone, shoves it in his pocket, and looks up. “Noah, this is my girlfriend Victoria, and Victoria, this is my son Noah.” 

Vic reaches out to shake Noah’s hand and immediately regrets it. To Noah’s credit, however, he smiles warmly and then shakes her hand. 

“Most people call me Vic,” Vic adds with a small smile. 

“Okay, Vic it is,” Noah says, and Vic is blown away by the thickness of his Australian accent. But it makes sense, given that both of his parents are Australian and he’s just spent three weeks there. 

“I like your hair,” Vic says. And she does. It’s a bright, electric blue, but it seems to suit him. 

Noah grins mischievously. “Thanks!” He says. “Dad hates it.” 

Lucas rolls his eyes. “I don’t hate it,” he says. “It’s just... so... blue.”

Noah snickers.

“Now, go you put away your bag and wash your hands young man,” Lucas says in a faux stern voice. 

Noah gives Lucas a mock salute and then turns and scampers down the hallway. 

“That went better than expected,” Vic whispers. 

“See,” Lucas says. “Told you he’d love you.”

Noah returns to the kitchen, flinging his wet hands and getting droplets of water across the kitchen. 

“My bathroom’s out of paper towels,” he explains. 

Lucas sighs. Then he opens the pizza box. “I got pineapple and ham for you two because, for whatever god awful reason, love to ruin your pizza.” 

“It’s delicious,” Vic and Noah say in unison. 

Noah holds up his hand for a high five. Vic obliges. 

The three of them settle at the table with their pizza.

Noah still has his phone out, and he’s typing away. 

“Noah,” Lucas says. 

Noah huffs. “One more text,” he begs. 

“Noah,” Lucas repeats, using a more firm tone of voice. 

“Hold on,” Noah repeats. “I’m almost done.” 

“Noah, phone, now,” Lucas demands, holding his hand out. 

Noah huffs and places his phone in his dad’s hand. 

“You know the rules,” Lucas says. “No phones when we’re at the table for dinner.”

Vic can see his reply in his eyes before he says it. (She should know, her parents divorced when she was 11.) It’s the rallying cry of every child of divorce. 

“Mum lets me use my phone at the table at her house,” Noah says. 

“Well,” Lucas says, pocketing Noah’s phone. “Your Mum and I have different rules.” 

Noah frowns and then takes a bite of his pizza.

“Since you slept all day yesterday and most of today, understandably,” Lucas adds. “I wanted to ask you how your trip was.” 

“Hot,” Noah answers immediately. “But I had a lot of fun. Gaz and I pretty much went to the pool everyday, except for Christmas. And then Steven took us ATVing on Boxing Day. And we were supposed to go visit mum’s cousin, but we couldn’t because they had to evacuate during the wildfires. So they came and stayed with us.”

“Sounds like fun,” Lucas says. 

“It was pretty fun, ‘cept James and I lost our snap streak and he hasn’t replied to my messages so I don’t know what up with that,” Noah says, sounding dejected. 

“What’s a snap streak?” Lucas asks. 

“It’s like on Snapchat, when you have send pictures to each other every day, you get a streak. James and mine was 267 days, and then he lost it,” Noah frowns. 

There’s a long silence that falls among them. 

Vic eyes Noah’s shirt. 

“So,” she says, gesturing to his black t-shirt. “You’re a Marvel fan?” 

Noah’s eyes light up. “I’m pretty much the only one in the family,” he says. “Dad barely watches movies and Mom and Stephen like DC better.” 

“Are you excited for Endgame?” Vic asks. 

“I can’t wait!” Noah says. “But I’m sad because we’re probably going to lose Cap and Iron Man. I’ll be more sad about Cap.” 

“No,” Vic says. “You’re team Captain America?”

“You’re not?” Noah replies. “Captain America was right to be against the Accords. The Avengers saved the planet on multiple occasions.” 

“They also caused billions of dollars of damage to the world and were responsible for the death of people for unauthorized missions,” Vic replies. 

“But what’s one death over the rest of the planet,” comes Noah’s reply. “Cap was right!” 

“Nuh-uh,” Vic returns. “Iron Man had some very valid points.” 

“He did,” Noah relents. “But Chris Evans is hot.” 

“I can’t argue with that,” Vic says. 

Noah grins. 

(It isn’t so bad, Vic realizes. Noah’s a pretty cool kid.) 

-X- 

“You know I’m too old for you to be tucking me into bed,” Noah says with a grin. 

“I know,” Dad says. “But you’re not going to be my little boy for much longer, and I want to savor every moment with you. Plus, I wanted to talk.” 

Noah smiles softly. “I like her,” Noah says honestly. “She’s really funny, and she seems like a lot of fun.” 

“She is,” Dad says. 

Noah kinda loves the smile that falls on his Dad’s face. He’s glad that Vic makes his dad happy. It reminds him of when he first saw Mom and Steven. They were absolutely in love with each other, and it’s nice to see that same passion reflected in his dad’s eyes. 

“I’m still getting over jet lag,” Noah says with a yawn. It always takes him awhile to adjust after flying back. 

“Good night, kiddo,” Dad muses his hair.

His hand is slightly blue when he pulls away. 

“Gotta get used to that,” Dad says with a sigh. 

Noah chuckles. “Night, Dad,” he says. “I love you, and I’m really happy that you found someone that makes you smile like that.” 

Dad grins. “Love you too, kiddo.” He stands. “Light on or off?” He asks. 

“On,” Noah answers. “Mom’s lecture ended at one so she should be back in her office by now. I’ll give her a call.” 

“Okay,” Dad says. He grins wide. “Get some sleep.”

Noah smiles as his dad leaves the room. 

Dad seems happy, happier than Noah has seen him in a long time. 

And that makes him like Victoria Hughes all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride!


End file.
